


Good Morning

by MiracleDreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, I can't write either, It's pretty much fluff and that's it, M/M, Mornings, i can't tag, nothing special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/pseuds/MiracleDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei isn't a morning person.</p>
<p>Or: Author just wanted to write fluff for someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

         Tsukishima was never a morning person. Mornings irritated him, they never meant anything good, and deserved to be destroyed by the night, which was the only time of the day in which Tsukishima felt remotely satisfied. Of course, these are all of his thoughts before he's had his usual cup of coffee, which makes him remember that nothing of the sort can happen and how foolish his own thoughts can be in the early dawn.

          All these negative thoughts tumbled into his mind when he blearily noticed he was awake, the sun's rays trying to sneak inside. He could hear the stupid squawking of birds outside and the honks of cars trying to get to who-knows-where this damn-

          Wait. What day was it?

         The blonde almost barreled out of the comfort of his bed until he remembered who exactly was sleeping next to him. Unfortunately, his fast shifting had woken up Yamaguchi, who merely yawned and rubbed sleepy eyes. He poked his head out of the covers, meeting the golden-honey of his lover.

          "Tsukki, it's Sunday."

          The taller of the two gave a short nod, mouthing "oh" as he turned away in embarrassment. He should've known this, considering he woke up on his own record and not by the alarm at six. A chuckle made him relax, the other snuggling up to him, mousy brown locks tickling his chin and hands clutching the front of his shirt.

         "Tsukki, we still have a few hours. Let's just cuddle, please?" Yamaguchi smiled up at the other, Tsukishima knowing that he was in no way going to be able to say no. Why would he anyways? He obliged, turning to his side to face Yamaguchi, latching one arm around the other's waist. His other hand went to play with Yamaguchi's hair, Yamaguchi giving a blissful sigh in return.

          It was times like these that Tsukishima felt really warm and fuzzy, happy that Yamaguchi was near him. Sure, he struggled to say the words, but Yamaguchi was everything to him, and he loved him dearly. Yamaguchi loved him too, and that was all that mattered to him in this world.

          Especially this early in the morning.

          They stayed like that for hours, sharing a few kisses here and there, Yamaguchi making small chatter on how they need to go and buy groceries, but soon being silenced by a few steamy kisses.

          Everything can wait when they're both sharing body heat, snuggled up in their bed contently.

          Tsukishima wasn't a morning person. However, Yamaguchi made them quite bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick, short, and fluffy. I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
